No I In Threesome
by Insomniabug aka BabyBrown
Summary: Never in a million years did she think she'd be in a position like this - or, for that matter, the dozen other positions she was in last night. She does nothing to stop the smile, big and cocky, from forming on her face, whilst giving herself the mental high five she feels sure she deserves.


**title**: _No I In Threesome_  
**characters**: Gail Peck. Holly Stewart. Luke Callaghan.  
**pairing**: Gail/Holly/Luke  
**rating**: M+  
**a/n**: As you can probably tell by the title, this is a about a threesome. I don't even know where this came from and it's probably super bad and awkward, but I hope you can all enjoy! Title and lyrics by Interpol. **BIG SHOUT OUT TO CATTEO AND WALTZMATILDAH FOR BEING SUPER AWESOME BETAS!**

* * *

_babe, it's time we give something new a try_  
_oh, alone we may fight_  
_so just let us be three tonight_

* * *

Gold painted nails slide up her spine, with almost agonizing slowness, doing an amazing job of sending chills all throughout her body. The brief shudder she makes causes the warm arm around her to tighten in response, bringing her closer to the even warmer body it belongs to. Never in a million years did she think she'd be in a position like this - or, for that matter, the dozen other positions she was in last night. She does nothing to stop the smile, big and cocky, from forming on her face, whilst giving herself the mental high five she feels sure she deserves.

By the identical smile currently reflecting back at her, she knows she's not alone in that feeling.

Running a hand up the arm snaked around her, Gail suddenly pinches and twists the vulnerable flesh. "Stop gloating."

"Ow," says a sleep groggy voice. Blue eyes open and instantly snap to her body, pinning her down with a stare of lust that makes her want an immediate repeat of the night before. The eyes then disappointingly focus in on her face, and Gail can see the last vestiges of sleep wearing off, higher brain function taking over.

"Gail, what the hell?"

"Wipe that goofy smile off your face," she says, pushing back against the body behind her, eliciting a warm moan that makes her want to bring a hand down between her thighs.

"Why do you always have to wake me up with some kind of violence, but you always cuddle up against her?"

Gail feels the rumblings of laughter from the body behind a voice, liquid honey, slides across her body.

"That's because she likes me more than she likes you."

A dark head rises from behind Gail, long strands of brown hair falling forward onto Gail's shoulder. Gail smirks when she sees the warring emotions of lust and annoyance in Luke's eyes as he takes in the image of her and Holly naked before him. She can relate; it's the same way she feels when Holly and Luke momentarily focus on each other and leave her out of certain activities. It's happened more than she'd like, but not enough to actually make her jealous. After all, she knows she's the main attraction in this little show of theirs.

Luke raises an eyebrow, a challenge thrown down between them.

"Oh really? That's not the impression she gave me last night while I was doing this." He then drags a large, rough hand down between his and Gail's bodies, sliding his hand in-between the warmth of her thighs and teasingly cupping her sex. His unexpected playfulness makes butterflies erupt in Gail's stomach, her thighs parting with his touch. A knowing smile appears on his face when he feels her arousal. Gail instinctively grinds against his hand.

"Hmmm. Must not have noticed that while she was reacting to this." Holly's slim fingers slide up Gail's abdomen and softly knead her right breast, then gently begin rolling a pebbled nipple between her index finger and thumb.

The different sensations of Luke and Holly's hands on erogenous areas of her body, and the way they seem to always fight for her attention, makes Gail feel lightheaded. Her head falls back onto Holly's right shoulder and Holly's mouth immediately latches onto the side of Gail's neck. Apparently not want to be outdone, Luke presses a kiss against the corner of Gail's mouth, a long finger expertly drawing small circles against her clit. Gail's eyes flutter closed, her chest rising and falling with each shaky breath.

"Yeah, but surely you noticed when I did this." Gail begins to complain when Luke's warm body moves away from hers, but her protests immediately die in her throat when he starts kissing a trail down her body. His lips ghost over her skin, lingering in the valley between her breasts, on the slight mound of her belly, slowly, so slowly, making his way down. He stops just above the soft hair covering her pussy, taking his time to look up at her. Only when she gazes down at him, her pupils blown wide, does he replace his fingers with his tongue. Licking a stripe up her center, he chuckles when he hears Gail's sharp inhale. The quick puff of his breath against her causes another set of chills to run up her spine, her toes curling against the bedcovers. Her fingers thread into his hair, digging into his scalp when his tongue begins to flick rapidly against her. Between Luke's tongue and Holly's fingers, the whirlwind of emotions almost makes her feel like she's about to pass out.

Unbelievable warmth pools low in her belly, and she feels like she's about to go over the edge. In the moment when she's just about to come, Luke pulls away.

Before she can voice her hellish frustration, Luke is turning Gail around to face Holly, fitting his body behind hers. Holly kisses her then, tongue softly running over her lips, and her heart skips a beat. Gail opens her mouth and allows her entrance, their tongues dancing together, while Luke nudges her thighs apart from behind.

With his lips close to her ear, Gail hears him say to Holly, "You think she's ready?"

Holly pulls away from their kiss, a playful smile on her lips, when Gail groans in disappointment. With a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, Holly brings a hand between Gail's legs, entering one finger, then two, into her. A quick flick of a finger against her clit has Gail gasping, her hips rolling back onto Luke's pressing erection. Pulling her fingers out, Holly brings them up to his lips and he takes her into his mouth, his deep rumble of appreciation vibrating against Gail's back.

Leaning forward over Gail, Holly roughly presses a kiss against Luke's lips. As they make out, Gail takes the opportunity to softly bite Holly's neck, eager to be a part of this exchange, which she knows is ridiculous with Luke's penis pressing against her ass.

With a gasp, Holly pulls back from Luke and looks down into Gail's eyes. Softly, she pushes Gail's hair behind her ear. "Hell yes."

Gail can feel Luke's fingers sliding down her thigh, hooking behind her knee to pull her leg up over Holly's waist, and feels Luke placing himself at her entrance, teasing her with the slightest thrust inward and

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**_

Gail wakes up, disoriented and horny, to slam her hand down on the alarm.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me,"she says to the offending appliance, before grudgingly making her way to the bathroom, the throbbing between her thighs making it difficult to walk.

Angrily brushing her teeth, probably stripping them of their enamel, Gail has an idea. Quickly rinsing, she walks back into her bedroom and picks up her cellphone. As she sends two text messages, she smiles to herself. Last night might have been a dream, but she is seriously about to make it a reality.

* * *

_So I'm just gonna go bury my head in the sand now lol._


End file.
